Abracafic
by Artur Phillips
Summary: Based on the game comic, Abracadoodle which is available on the Wizard101 website. Follow the adventures of two young Wizards as they meet the professors of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts and learn about magic. Most of the contents belong to KingIsle Entertainment, Inc. with a few original ones by me.


Today is my first day at Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. I'm still at home, awaiting the portal that's supposed to bring me to Wizard City. I still remember the day I learned about the Spiral and the existence of magic. It came to me in a dream. It was unlike any other dreams. This dream is peculiar because it is the only dream that is still fresh in my mind to this day.

The headmaster, Merle Ambrose, and his pet, Gamma, were there. They explained everything to me. According to him, every child under the age of 16 usually still has this thing called the magical potential. It will start to fade when they reach 16. Once this potential is awakened, we are then officially 'Wizards'. Apparently, they just knew of this revelation and are trying to recruit as much Earth children and teens as possible especially now, when monsters are invading Wizard City.

The dream felt so real that I tried for days to convince my parents of this Wizard City. Typically, they didn't believe me and amusingly waved it all off as a part of my imagination. As the days go by, I started to lose hope of Professor Ambrose coming to my house to pick me up and bring me to Wizard City. But as the hope was diminishing for good, it was magicked into reality as a plump little woman dressed in all blue came knocking at the door.

She introduced herself as Lydia Greyrose, the Ice professor at Ravenwood School. She basically told my parents all the things that Professor Ambrose had already told me in addition to all the school stuff that will be needed which includes my clothes that consist of a wizard hat and robes of any colour of choice. She even recommended this tailor store which specialises in wizards' clothings. It's a magical tailor store which just opened a branch on Earth after hearing the Ravenwood's 'Magical Children of Earth Programme'.

At the end of her explanation, my dad asked, "Excuse me but how do we know you're for real?" Professor Greyrose gave a little laugh before sighing and said, "If my unusually small body isn't enough to prove that, I might as well give a little demonstration." Little wings suddenly sprouted out of her back and she seemingly grabbed a white stick out of thin air. She pointed the stick at the fireplace and then the fire turned to ice but glowing nevertheless.

My mum who was silent throughout her whole explanation gasped. There was a long pause in the living room until Mum broke it off by asking, "Is that what my little Nicholas will be studying at this school?" Professor Greyrose giggled before answering, "Yes and no. Lately, the school board found a new and effective way of teaching the students magic. Instead of starting with simple household magic, we are going to teach them combat and summoning magic. Once they master this, they won't be needing any assistance in _Incantated _and household magic. They can simply do that by themselves with the snap of their fingers." The worry in my mother's eyes wasn't negligible, "Combat? Does that mean my little Nicholas will be fighting?" Professor Greyrose gave out an amusing laugh and calmly answered Mother, "Mother's love… Mrs. Smith, I can rest assure you that you don't need to worry about your little munchkin's safety in Ravenwood. We don't force inexperienced young wizards to do dangerous tasks. We do offer quests which involve dueling but it's only for experienced students and it's up to them whether they want to accept it or not." I could almost hear the sigh of relief coming out of Mother's mouth.

After that my parents asked a few more questions regarding my stay at Ravenwood, the programme and Ravenwood itself. I learned a few things from Professor Greyrose. Apparently, I'd only be away from home for approximately 3 Earth months which is equivalent to 1 Spiral year and Ravenwood doesn't have to be worried about children who'll be homesick and cry for their mummies since this programme only takes people aged 11 - 15. I'm 13, by the way. After that Mother invited Professor Greyrose to dinner. She politely rejected, "Thank you. I'm truly flattered by that invitation but I think I must be going now. I still have two thousand and thirty-eight homes to go to. I think your next-door neighbor has a pair of twins whose hopes of going to Ravenwood are about to get crushed." She then vanished in a burst of snowflakes.

A week later, my parents and I went to the address of the tailor store Professor Greyrose told them of. I got my robes and hat fitted. I picked blue as it is my favourite colour. I wasn't required to buy anything else as my spellbooks and wand will be given there according to Professor Greyrose. So, I was only going to bring a suitcase filled with a few pyjamas, toiletries and an extra couple sets of robes. I'd also be bringing some Earth money which I am planning to exchange for gold once I reach Wizard City.

And, here I am now, another week later, having breakfast while waiting for the portal that's going to send me to the Spiral. It's supposed to appear right about now …and my timing was spot on. It just appeared in the living room! I don't even remember about my barely-touched breakfast as I run to the living room to get all my stuff ready. I hug Mum and Dad and promise them that I'd call…somehow…when I get there. I step into the portal, excited for adventures that await me.


End file.
